DPDL
by TOAtearandluke101
Summary: Can the beloved group survive the adventures, challenges,  and dangers that await them at... Disneyland? Just what awaits them at the Happiest Place on Earth?
1. Arrival

I really felt like making a story where Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Kaori, and Akira go to Disneyland together, and this is the end result of what happened! There will be a lot of mischief and mayhem, and, of course, romance! I, unfortunately, don't own Danny Phantom nor do I own Disneyland or Disney California Adventure, though I wish I did...

And, in case you are wondering, Akira is a football player at Casper High and Kaori is supposed to be Sam's twin sister.

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Do we really have to go to Disneyland?" asked Danny.

"Yes, we do Danny. I mean, just two weeks ago, you mentioned that it was a long time since we went on a family vacation, and now that we won a week trip to Disneyland and Disney California Adventure, you're all complaining and whining." Jazz said.

"Well, whenever we go, something bad always happens and I never can enjoy it!"

"I know that! But can you really say that you don't want to go when he looks like that?"

Jazz pointed toward their dad, who was skipping and humming "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" with a goofy smile.

"…No…" Danny said, pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, then get your stuff and get in the car. We still have to pick up Tucker."

Danny looked at his sister, confused. "Huh? Tucker's coming?"

"Of course he is. I'm not going to let you suffer on this trip. I'm bringing a friend too since there were tickets for six. Besides, this is our parents' chance to finally have time alone!"

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be caught seen with our parents doing something embarrassing with your 'friend,' huh?" Danny said smirking.

"Shut up, Danny. I don't want Mom to hear! She's already reluctant on him coming and I'm pretty sure that she already put a tracker in my stuff, don't make it worse!" begged Jazz.

"Eh, whatever Jazz. I don't really want to see either of you sucking face or sticking around us so I'll leave you guys alone."

"Thank you! You're the best little brother a girl could ask for!" squealed Jazz, kissing his cheek.

"Eww, that's gross Jazz, now I got sister germs on me!"

^_^ Manson Residence ^_^

Sam and Kaori Manson were sleeping in bed, still tired from ghost hunting the night before.

"Samantha, Katherine, could you please come downstairs?" their mom sweetly said.

Sam and Kaori groaned but got out of bed anyway, since it was better to go downstairs than their mom going upstairs and bringing the "sunshiny day" into their rooms. They stomped down the stair

"What do you want?" Sam groaned out.

"We were trying to sleep, mom…"

"Well, my darlings, your father and I are going on another business trip and Grandma Ida is going on a road trip with her friends. And since there won't be anyone to protect you and we know people that can look out for you there, we decided to send both of you and that friend of yours to Disneyland and Disney California Adventure!"

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" both of them yelled.

"We are truly serious honey. You proved that you can take care of yourselves and it has been a while since you been there…" their dad said, worried that they didn't actually want to go.

That idea was soon disappeared when Kaori and Sam hugged both their parents tightly.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!"

Both of them ran upstairs and began to pack, calling Valerie and telling her to go get ready.

"DISNEYLAND, DISNEYLAND, DISNEYLANDDDDD!" they all yelled. (Yes including Valerie)

0_0 Somewhere in Disneyland 0_0

"Hey kid, you live in Amity Park, right?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Well, there is a family in there who is a huge sponsor of Disney and they need someone to watch their kids for them. And since you're working here for the summer only, might as well put you to good use and have you watch them."

"You're making me babysit a bunch of stupid kids?"

"Hey stop complaining. If something happens to them because no one was watching them, Disney gets in trouble, and then blames it on me, which in turn, I blame it on you and then you're fired."

"Grr…fine…"

"And dress like how you normally would."

"Whatever…"

^0^ Disneyland ^0^

It was a normal peaceful day in the parking lot…well at least until the Fenton RV came out of freaking nowhere, traumatizing little kids for life and scaring the shit of their parents.

"Dad, drive more carefully!" screamed Danny.

"Honey, please calm down! You're too excited!" Maddie yelled, holding onto the edge of her seat.

"Mr. Fenton, slow down!" Tucker screeched.

He suddenly entered into a parking lot, causing everyone to lurch forward. And four of them fell onto the hard floor.

"Ouch, my head…"

"I have a headache now…"

"That's gonna bruise soon…"

"I think I broke something…"

"Come on, kids! Let's get going!" energetically said Jack.

They groaned and grabbed their suitcases, and then walked to the Grand Californian Hotel. But soon, they were more than happy when they saw the interior of the hotel. With the fire place in the corner to the cabin feeling, they couldn't help but fall in love with the place.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as we thought…" Danny said.

"What do you mean we don't have rooms?" yelled Jack.

Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and Aiden(Jazz's boyfriend) turned and looked at Jack and Maddie.

"I'm sorry. The weeklong trip did not go with the offer of getting rooms here." The man said snobbishly.

"That doesn't make any sense! Who in the right mind doesn't give the person a hotel room along with the trip?" Jack yelled at the unflinching guy.

"Sir, please leave before I have to resort to call Security."

Jack was about to yell at the guy again until he literally ran past him and ran up to three very familiar figures.

"Hello, Missus, it's a pleasure to have you and your lovely friend here at our esteemed hotel! Please let me go get your escort for this week lead you to your rooms!"

Sam, Kaori, and Valerie were annoyed at his overly happy tone and just looked around the lobby. And Danny and Tucker were curious at who the special people who just arrived.

"Danny! Tucker!"

"Sam! Valerie! Kaori!"

They ran up to each other all talking to each other all at once, making it hard for the others to actually understand. But soon, they calmed

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"My dad won a trip to Disneyland and Disney California Adventure." Danny replied.

"Then why are you guys just standing here?" asked Valerie.

"Apparently, the vacation didn't go with the hotel room…" said Tucker.

"What? That is not fair!" yelled Kaori.

Sam and Kaori stomped over to the counter, glaring at the man they met earlier.

"We have a problem with customer service." Kaori said.

"Oh? Well, what is the problem, Missus? Is the room not to your standards?" the man asked, thinking that they were the typical rich girls.

"No, our room is fine. Rather, we have a problem on how you treated our friends and their family."

Sam pointed over at Danny and Tucker and his family, still glaring at him.

"Y-You are acquainted with them?" the annoying man stammered.

"Yes, in fact, two of them are in fact our best friends and we Mansons are really close with them."

"So, before I call Uncle Chris, one of the people on their board with significant cache, I believe that you should give the nice people the room they want, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Missus! You there, go and get their stuff and lead them to the other suite immediately! I am so sorry, if I had known that you were friends with them, I would have never treated you that way!"

The bellhop scrambled over to them, grabbed all their belongings and another employee went and gave them the keys to the suite on the first floor.

"Please, enjoy your time at the Grand Californian Hotel." He said before leaving.

Jazz, Jack, and Maddie looked at them with shocked faces.

"Sam…Kaori…just how did you guys do that?" Maddie asked, shock clear on her face.

"Umm…you guys won't treat us any different if we tell you, right?" asked Kaori.

"Of course we won't. You're like family." Jack replied warmly.

Both girls looked at Danny, looking for confirmation, and in reply, Danny nodded.

"Actually, the Mansons are a rich family. An ancestor of ours made the machine that twirls the cellophane around toothpicks." Sam said.

"Our parents are very connected and it even extends to places such as this. And our Uncle Chris is a good friend of our parents." commented Kaori.

While the three of them were still staring at both of them, the girls' week escort came. He was dressed in a red shirt and a pair of jeans, his white hoodie covering his face since he was reading off a piece of paper.

"Hello, daughters of Pamela and Jeremy, my name's Akira and I am here to be a friend and watch over you and your friend in order for you to have a satisfactory time here at Disneyland. If you have any questions or need me to do anything, please do not hesitate to ask." he said in a monotone voice.

"That's nice. So if I asked you to go get me ice cream, would you Mister?" Kaori said in a child-like voice.

"Yes, I wou- Kaori?" yelled Akira, pointing at her.

"Hey." she said, snickering.

"You're the kids?"

"People you're supposed to watch, yes. Kids, not so much." Valerie said, smirking.

He just gaped at them, causing Sam to look amused, Kaori laughing in the sleeve of her dress, Valerie snickering, Danny poking him with a fork, and Tucker taking pictures for the yearbook.

"Akira, snap out of it!" his boss yelled.

"Huh, oh sorry!" Akira yelled back.

"So, shall we go now?" asked Valerie excitedly, since she never went to Disneyland with her friends before.

"YEAH!" Everyone except Akira replied.


	2. Childish

Whelp! Here's chapter two! People, please review! Reviews make an author happy and giddy! I don't own Danny Phantom or Disneyland, but I do plot to! Muahahaha!

Chapter 2: Childish

"So, since you're the reason we have rooms, what do you wanna do first?" Tucker asked.

"Hmm… How about we relieve childhood memories? After all, Valerie and Kaori weren't around when we were kids." suggested Sam.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Danny said.

"So, does that mean we'll be acting the way we did when we were kids?" asked Valerie.

"Yep, how else are you supposed to relieve it if we're acting like teens?" replied Kaori.

"So that basically makes me your babysitter…"

Akira was a little weirded out at how they were looking at him weirdly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, actually, we all assumed that you would be joining us in being childish since you are a friend." pointed out Danny.

"After all, you've been around us for a while now and we know for a fact that you can keep our secrets." commented Kaori.

"And that you get to be around Kaori more often…" Tucker whispered to Akira.

He blushed and, while glaring, he tried punching Tucker in the shoulder, but Valerie grabbed Tucker of the way and Sam tripped Akira.

"Hehe, didn't your mommy tell you to never to use your hands to hurt people?" chirped Sam.

"People don't like meanies you know." Valerie said smiling.

"You're a big bully!" Tucker yelled.

"That's not funny." Akira said.

"Of course it is! Making fun of the big man is fun!" squealed Kaori.

"It's even more fun when the big man makes a funny face and turns colors!" Danny said, clapping his hands.

Akira began to fume, and yelled, "You little brats!"

"Uh oh, we made the funny person mad!" they all said in unison.

They began to run away, laughing and giggling at just how angry he was. And eventually they arrived at Tarzan's Treehouse.

"Hey, it's the Manson girls and their friends! Let them in immediately!" an employee said.

They sped into the Treehouse, avoiding children along the way.

"Whoo, Tarzan! Ooo oooh oooooh!" Tucker said, pounding his fists on his chest, trying to imitate Tarzan's yell.

"Ha hah, you're funny, Tucker!" Valerie said.

"No, me Tarzan. You Jane." he said, imitating the line from the movie.

"Well, Jane says we got to run because Clayton is coming!" Valerie said, holding his hand, and running.

And indeed, "Clayton" was indeed coming because it was his job to make sure that all of them were okay… but he would say that later, right now he was trying to chase down his friends. Tucker and Valerie got away but he found his next victims: Danny and Sam. Currently, both of them were playing musical pots and pans and didn't notice him sneaking behind him.

"Isn't this fun?" asked Sam.

"Yep, this is! It's really fun being with you Sammy!" Danny replied.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sam said, her arms flinging up.

Akira yelled out when her arms nearly hit him in his face, which warned the two and then they sped off.

"Haha, you can't catch us!" Sam said, sticking her tongue out at him.

'Why, God? Why couldn't you make this easier on me…' thought Akira.

Akira then tried looking for Kaori, but for all he knew, she could've gone invisible. But he still looked for her anyway, not knowing that she was on the other side of the Tarzan Yella-Phone and he was on the receiving end.

"You better snap out of it, Mister. You're supposed to be watching us after all!" Kaori said.

He looked over the ledge, and saw Kaori waving at him. He almost yelled at her in anger, but then these college guys began to harass her.

"Hey, leave me alone. Don't touch me." snarled Kaori.

"Don't be like that little sweetie, come on, you'll have a lot of fun with us." one of them said, grabbing her arm.

"I said… DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Kaori grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pushed him onto the floor.

"You little bitch!" Two of them yelled, and aimed at her at once.

'Damn, I can't hit both of them at once…'

But it didn't matter so much since Akira kicked the other guy, leaving Kaori punching the third guy in the stomach.

"Thanks for the help." Kaori said.

"Eh, it was no problem." replied Akira.

But they didn't notice that the three had more buddies that weren't happy with what the two did. So they tried to attack them without even a warning. But like before, it was easily dealt with. Sam kicked the guy in the shin and then kneed him in his stomach, Tucker punched the guy in the nose and then leg swiped him, Valerie grabbed the guy and flipped him into a pole, and Danny back flipped and kicked him in the face.

"Whoa, Japan certainly did have a positive influence on their skills." commented Akira.

The six of them watched the security drag away the guys and later, one of the guards was getting their statements before tipping off their hat and leaving.

"You guys okay?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, we're fine. Now you don't regret going to Japan now, are you?" Kaori asked, smirking.

"Actually, it was quite beneficial, especially after seeing those creeps harass you." Sam said.

"They also gave me the newest ghost fighting weaponry." said Valerie.

"And helped me unleash powers I didn't know I had." Danny said.

"I also got me the muscles!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Ugh….." the other five groaned.

"Let's just ignore him and go get ice cream…" Akira said.

They left the gloating Tucker, who didn't notice that they left him until a couple of minutes of later.

"Hey, wait up, I want ice cream too!" He said running after them.


	3. Jones and Mountains

Well, here is Chapter 3! I don't own DP or DL, in fact there are a lot of things I want to own but those people won't sell it to me! But oh well, enjoy!

Ch 3: Jones and Mountains

"You guys just had to make it hard for me, didn't you?" said Akira, still miffed at their childish antics.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we won't do it again Mister." teased Valerie.

"Don't get too mad, otherwise you'll heat up and melt your ice cream." Tucker joined in.

"Please, the flame joke stop being funny after the fifth time, Tucker." Akira growled.

"Tucker, I thought you would've known by now to not taunt people with powers" Valerie said.

Let's just say when three people that have powers are extremely pissed off, people around them tend to get the after affects of it. Fortunately they took it out on people they already hated and not their friends.

"That's true. I still think Dash has nightmares of "Inviso-Bill" still chasing him around for that good hour." Tucker said.

"And people are still talking about the exploding locker and the Paulina's "stripping" in school." Valerie said.

"You guys stop talking about how we basically harassed people on that day and let's get going!" Kaori yelled at them.

"Otherwise, I will harass you! I'm still miffed at what you guys did earlier!" Akira also yelled.

"Hehehe, its funny how they claim they're opposites, yet they have similar traits. They're just so clueless just like Danny and Sam."

"Yeah but the cluelessness is kinda cute…" Valerie said softly.

Tucker noticed that there was something odd right there yet he just couldn't figure it out. He caught on the clues: the longing in her eyes, the sighing, and the occasional look at him, yet he couldn't piece it together. (Clueless much?)

"Come on! Its time for the Indiana Jones ride!" excitedly said Danny.

Since they were special guests, they basically had a Fastpass to each and every ride they wanted to go on.

"Okay, I get dibs on driving!" Danny, Tucker, and Akira yelled at the same time.

They then proceeded to glare at each other and soon they got into a heated argument, attracting stares.

"Mommy, why are those boys yelling?" a little kid asked.

"They're just being funny, honey. So just ignore them." the mom replied.

While they were arguing, the girls went into the Jeep transport vehicle, Valerie being the one in front of the steering wheel.

"Guys, stop holding up the other people and get in already." Sam said.

They FINALLY noticed that the girls were sitting down in the front, smirking and snickering at them.

"You guys suck." They said in unison.

The ride started moving forward, the person checked if everyone was seat-belted, and they went on their way again. Soon, they entered the Chamber of Destiny in which they were blessed with the gift of entering the Hall of Promise. When entering the hall, they saw that the tunnel was blue and scrims along the wall showed people drinking the water and turning younger.

"I betcha Spectra would love if this place actually existed." Valerie said, snickering.

"Yeah, then she wouldn't have to have to put us in hospitals again." replied Sam.

Laughing, Akira said, "And we wouldn't have to rely on 'Foley' by Tucker Foley."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you guys," pouted Tucker, "If it wasn't for 'Foley' by Tucker Foley, you guys would still be there, used for Spectra's new body."

"I still have a can actually. Works wonders when I'm trying to get Jazz to leave me alone." Danny smirked.

"See? Danny uses it for his manly scent!"

"Actually, I just threaten to spray it on Bearbert."

"Besides, Danny already smells bad after ghost hunting, he wouldn't need the spray can." laughed Valerie.

"And we don't need to make Danny smell even worse than he already does after a battle." Kaori said, smirking.

Tucker and Danny were glaring daggers at their friends that were laughing at them. When they entered the end of the tunnel, Mara's eyes began glowing and she yelled, "Foolish mortals! You looked into my eyes. Your destiny now lies beyond the Gates of Doom!"

As they were about to exit, they made a sudden turn into a huge corridor, lightning flashing, making the cobra statues noticeable. And when they went past the statues, they saw green mist and saw Indiana Jones attempting to keep the doors shut. (Not actually sure if the lines are correct, just made it up)

"Why did you have to look in the eyes? Well, if you want to survive, just go up the stairs! Hurry!" he yelled.

As they were speeding upward, the music from_ Raiders of the Lost Arc_ was playing as the ride accelerated.

"Hey, look over there!"

They saw a statue of Mara, half of its face eroded to look like a skull, shooting green rays at the transport that was crossing the rickety bridge. Next, they entered the Mummy Cavern.

"Oh gosh, are those mummies?" Valerie freaked out.

"Yeah, and they're coming after you Valerie…" Tucker said in a spooky tone.

Valerie began clutching her head, closing her eyes, and whimpered.

"Leave her alone Tucker." scolded Danny.

"Bah, what are you, her Mummy?" Tucker said, snickering. 

"Stupid…." muttered Sam and Kaori.

"That's a lame joke, dude." commented Akira.

They went to the next area that was completely dark. Suddenly, violin pizzicatos began playing chaotically and the lights to transport flickered back on, illuminating the fact that there were hissing beetles on the wall. Air was also hitting them.

Everyone noticed that Kaori was shivering, and not because she was cold.

"It looks like Kaori is scared of bugs in general, not just spiders…" Tucker said evilly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Akira said, smirking.

He nodded in reply, and while her guard was down, Akira went and slightly grazed his fingers on her neck. Kaori screamed, which angered Valerie and Sam, who were right next to her. So, in revenge, they turned around and flicked both instigators in their forehead.

"Ouch!"

They finally exited the dark cave, much to Kaori's joy and onto the bridge over the pit. Their vehicle stopped as another vehicle came and turned the other way. They then sped onto the bridge with Mara trying to shoot at the bridge, but the vehicle made it across safely and made a right turn.

After they passed the bridge, they entered the Snake Temple, where the walls were littered with snakes.

"SNAKES!" Danny yelled.

And right here, please insert a random amount of various curse words coming from Danny's potty mouth.

"Shut up in front, douche bag!" someone behind them yelled.

"Danny, shh, calm down! It isn't real snakes!" whispered Sam.

But fate wasn't on their side today when an electronic cobra popped out and Sam and Tucker had to hold him down before he shot an ecto ray at the snake. After Danny's breakdown involving snakes, they went straight to the mud slide. They were heading to the bridge as another jeep was going to cross it but they suddenly veered to the right, passing the huge statue of Mara's face. There were hundreds of human skulls along the walls, and soon they saw the spirit of Mara in front of them. The ride then started to move downward, driving along the lava, and then they passed under a bridge before going into a dark tunnel.

The transport sputtered and stalled a bit before finally moving near a hanging tree root. While continuing, rats were seen running across the root and some of them even falling.

"…."

"Oh fuck…I think Sam's dead." cursed Kaori.

"WHAT?" all five of them yelled.

"No, she's not literally and physically dead. She just doesn't like rats. It's the only animal species that she actually really hates." she pointed out.

"How is she gonna snap out of it?" asked Valerie.

"Usually, it takes a huge shock to snap her out of it."

So to get her out of her stupor, Danny put his mouth near her ear and did a perfect imitation of a rat squeak.

"Ahh!" yelled Sam.

After laughing at Sam's temporary death like state, they entered a lit room that had painted skeletal soldiers on the wall. Soon, they were hit by air, supposed to resemble darts.

"Oh no, not darts…" whimpered Tucker.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, still a little twitchy about earlier.

"I think sharp pointy things remind him of Skulker continuously destroying his PDAs." Akira said.

"That man and his PDAs…" groaned Valerie.

After they got of what Tucker called the PDA hating darts, they stopped right in front of Indiana Jones hanging from a rope, the sun shining behind him.

"Hey, turn on your headlights! I'm gonna jump in your car!"

But before that could happened, the lights focused on a boulder that was rolling towards them.

"Why huge boulders…?" murmured Akira.

"What, do you have a huge fear of boulders squishing you?" Tucker asked.

"Uncle Ashida made me go rock climbing with him when I was eleven and near the top, a huge boulder nearly fell on me." Akira said.

"He's always been so reckless…" muttered Kaori.

At the last second, their vehicle went to the chamber below. Then they made a sharp turn and saw Indiana Jones standing in front of the destroyed boulder.

"Tourists, why'd it have to be tourists?" Indiana Jones said, wiping his forehead.

When they got out, Tucker said, "Let's go on Splash Mountain!"

"YEAH, LET'S GO!" they all yelled, putting their fists in the air.

^_^ Splash Mountain ^_^

"So, who sits in the front?"

"Guys." Sam said.

"Girls." Danny said

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked.

He nodded in reply and they got their fists ready.

Sam, Kaori, and Valerie were sitting in front, the guys in back, laughing at them.

"Well, have fun getting wet girls!" Tucker laughed.

"Fuck you, Tucker." snarled Valerie.

"When and where?" he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Valerie punched him, causing him to yelp in pain. They just shook their head, sighing.

"Guys and their hormones…" murmured Sam and Kaori.

The log began to move and went up the conveyer belts that would lead them along the way to a river alongside Georgia. The group was humming along with the song, laughing and smiling. Especially the darkest ones of the group, ones that everyone thought would hate this place, were completely enjoying this.

Soon, they dropped from Slipping Falls and saw the animatronic animals singing "How Do You Do?" Sam began taking pictures of everyone with the animals in the background. Tucker went and recorded the creatures singing, moving along with the beat.

"Whoo, it's another drop!" Sam yelled excitedly, since she does not _squeal_.

And like she had said, the log tilted quickly, splashing all of them, mainly those in front. Soon, they entered Rainbow Caverns where the animals were singing yet another song, "Ev'rybody's got a Laughing Place." Later, they saw Br'er Fox trapping Br'er Rabbit in a beehive and the mood got darker as two mother animals sang the "Burrow's Lament."

Then the log began moving upward towards the final drop the ride would have and vultures taunting them and warning them of the dangers that lay ahead. Right before they were going to drop, Br'er Rabbit was about to be eaten by Br'er Fox. But the rabbit outsmarted them and threw both the fox and the bear into the briar patch. Then the log lurched and they went down the final drop, all of them completely drenched and soaked to the bone.

"Whoop! Yeah baby!" exclaimed Valerie.

"That was awesome!" screamed Kaori.

"Can't wait to see the picture!" said Sam.

"This ride is the coolest!" yelled Akira, putting a fist in the air.

"I caught that all on camera!" excitedly said Tucker.

"I'm so going back on this ride later!" Danny said, smiling.

Later, the log went 'underwater', using their mist guns to give them that affect. And they got completely more soaked since the more wet you already were made you more soaked.

After that, they entered the part of the mountain called Doo-Dah Mountain where the animals were singing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" and saw Br'er Rabbit happily at home and Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear trying to ward off an alligator. Eventually the ride ended and took the images of the final drop from the people in the booth.

"I hope that you enjoyed Splash Mountain!" they over excitedly said.

"We did thanks very much." Danny said.

"Come by again soon!"

"We will!" Valerie shouted back.

Soon they sat down, trying to dry off. Well at least the girls were. The guys were so intrigued in the way they were trying to dry off. If you were to look at them, you could compare the way the girls captured the views of the guys to the way the sirens called the sailors to them. But it was also hilarious to just see the guys gaping at them.

"Aren't you guys going to try to dry yourself off?" asked Kaori, looking at them curiously.

"Huh, what, oh yeah, drying off…" murmured Akira.

The girls were completely baffled at the odd behavior of the guys but soon shrugged it off. Soon, Danny's phone started ringing.

"Hey Mom, need something? Huh, you want me to come to the hotel immediately? Dinner with Kaori and Sam? Wear something fancy? Okay, see you then?"

"Oh yeah, that reservation. Guess they extended it to you guys, I guess." Sam said.

"So we're eating at a fancy restaurant in the hotel for free?" Tucker yelled.

"No duh, dork. They'll suck up to you since you know Kaori and Sam." Valerie scolded.

"By the way, you have to go too Akira. The tux is already in your locker." said Kaori.

"Wait, you want me to go?" asked Akira.

"You're technically our 'chaperone' so yes. They told us you would be with us almost everywhere and that it extended to dinner as well." Kaori said.

"So I'll pick you up in front of your room, okay?" replied Akira.

"Yeah, that's fine." She replied.

"By the way, Danny… could you make sure that your dad doesn't bring ghost weapons?" Sam asked.

"I don't think the first night should end on a bad start…" added in Valerie.

"Don't worry. Mom will definitely make sure of that."

Because they knew that if he did, there could be plenty of casualties and incidents happening and they surely did not want that to happen. But they did not know that was exactly was going to happen…

**Sorry for the lame chapter ending, I just couldn't think of anything that would work so if you have any ideas, could you please give me some input?**


End file.
